Au coeur des souvenirs
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: Une journée pour ce souvenirs des moments passés...


Au cœur des souvenirs

Disclaimer: la série (et donc les personnages) appartiennent à la MGM, et aux créateurs de 'Stagate: SG-1 '. Seuls les faits sont de ma création…Je n'ai aucun bénéfice pour la fanfiction, sauf celui de vous divertir!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve? Après tout hier était un magnifique jeudi, doux et ensoleillé, mais aujourd'hui…il pleuvait, et le ciel avait la couleur de l'acier. Dans un sens, ce temps était parfait pour ce jour, et cette couleur est parfaite pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Devant les yeux embués de Sam, une foule habillée de noir regardait le cercueil tout en écoutant la voix monocorde du prêtre. Mon Dieu, que ça faisait mal. Mal de devoir mettre un nouvel ami en terre. Évidement accompagné le général George Hammond ne fait pas aussi mal que si la personne dans la boite était…plus proche. Mais cela fait rejaillir de douloureux souvenirs.  
Pour Samantha Carter, ce jour lui en rappeler un autre, du temps où SG-1 était toujours SG-1. Les longues batailles contre les Goa'ulds, les Réplicateurs, et toutes ces choses pour lesquelles ils s'étaient battus pour défendre cette planète. Elle se souvenait aussi des difficiles conversations avec Teal'c, le silencieux de service, le regard émerveillé de Daniel devant des sites archéologiques, et les pitreries de Jack! Oh! Jack, celui pour qui son cœur avait si longtemps battu.  
Il eu cette mission, sur une planète assez proche du système d'Abydos. Leur mission était de faire des relever géologiques, et archéologiques - au grand dam de Jack, d'ailleurs! - bref, une mission simple. Et les habitants de ces lieux firent irruption et les emmenèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quelque chose. Daniel et Teal'c furent mis dans une cellule, Jack et Sam dans une autre. Elle s'en souvient encore, elle était glace. Alors, Jack se rapprocha d'elle pour lui tenir chaud; ils étaient si proches et si éloignés à la fois… Cette scène restera gravée pour toujours dans l'esprit de Sam.  
Jack avait été si doux, si sensible, il avait envie d'elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ce fut une nuit magique. Cette fibre de son être rester dans cette féerie qu'était les bras de Jack O'Neill.  
A son réveil, Sam trouva Jack habillé, en train de scrutait les abords de la cellule, il paraissait réfléchir. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et voulu dire un mot, mais l'arrivée d'un garde bouleversa ses projets. Ils furent emmenés devant le chef, qui était attablé au cotés de Daniel et de Teal'c: il voulait s'excuser, car il ne savait pas qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient. Pour se faire pardonner, il offrit une multitude de cadeaux à chaque membre de SG-1. Quelqu'un jours plus tard un traité entre la Terre et cette planète fut signé.  
Puis les douleurs, et les nausées firent les apparitions. Sam se sentait si mal… Malheureusement, Jack et elle n'avait jamais reparler de la fameuse nuit et d'ailleurs, ils ne se parlaient presque plus: Le dialogue était tendu presque orageux, comme aujourd'hui. Elle n'a jamais osé avouer ses sentiments à quiconque, et Janet n'était plus… le jour où elle voulait demander un congés, le général les envoya en mission; Malgré son état elle y participa.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a t-elle faite ? C'était une embuscade tendue par Baal, maudit soit il. Sg-1, SG-3 et SG-4 défendirent leurs positions temps qu'ils le purent. Et l'assaut fut donné. 2 membres de SG-4 furent tués, 3 de SG-3 étaient gravement blessé, Daniel fut touché au bras. Quant à Jack, il cria « CARTER », elle entendit une déflagration, et Jack tomba à ses pieds. Ils étaient blessés, et elle pleurait. Elle eut juste le temps de lui soufflé « je t'aime » avant … que son cœur ne lâche; le colonel Jack O'Neill venait de mourir.  
Elle resta ainsi a le contempler en sanglotant et lui serrant la main. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule: c'était Daniel qui avait rampé jusqu'à elle suivit par Teal'c: autour d'eux tous n'était que silence… Daniel la pris dans ses bras, et elle se laissa allé.  
De retour au SG-C, 3 jours après, elle donna au général sa lettre de démission: elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, sans Jack ça lui était impossible. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait lui laissé un cadeau avant de partir: elle était enceinte, et elle comptait bien éloigné son futur bébé de tout risque.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'après un dernier au revoir à Jack, elle pris l'avion pour Washington, pour travailler à son ancien poste au Pentagone. Bien sur, Daniel et Teal'c lui rendait régulièrement visite, Daniel était tout chose devant la petite Jackie.

Aujourd'hui… tous ces souvenirs… Jack lui manquait terriblement. Au milieu de ses réflexions, elle sentit une petite main se glissée dans la sienne: Jackie ressemblait tellement à son père … Oui, aujourd'hui son chagrin se mêlait à de la mélancolie; Jack lui avait était retiré, mais sa fille était là; c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
